Love At First Sight
by summerparadox
Summary: No one believes in love at first sight until that special person comes along and steals your heart. Leon/Neo and RaKen couple. VIXX.
1. Chapter 1

**Love At First Sight  
**

.

.

.

 **Edelweise  
**

.

.

.

 **VIXX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Romance.**

 **Rate T**

 **AU. OOC, Typo(s). Plotless** **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Leo-N/Taekwoon-Hakyeon  
**

 **Enjoy Reading**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

* * *

 _Mungkin ini yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Mudahnya ini hanya perasaan suka. Yang jelas, jatuh cinta tidak hanya memiliki satu rasa._

Jung Leo, mahasiswa tingkat akhir di salah satu universitas Seoul. Kata orang-orang Leo adalah orang yang dingin. Sulit diajak bicara. Tampan. Dan tidak mudah digapai. Banyak gadis yang menyatakan cintanya kepada Leo. Tapi, Leo selalu menolaknya. Alasannya? Jung Leo tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengan mereka.

"Leo, sebelum kita ke apartemenmu, bagaimana jika kita mampir sebentar ke _cafe_ di dekat stasiun?" Ravi bertanya kepada Leo.

Leo memandang Ravi bingung. Pandangan matanya seolah bertanya kepada Ravi.

"Aa. Aku ingin bertemu kekasihku sebentar," ucap Ravi seolah mengerti maksud Leo.

"Baiklah," ucap Leo pelan lantas memasang headsetnya.

Leo selalu seperti ini. Daripada bicara dengan orang lain, ia lebih memilih mendengar lagu sambil sesekali ikut menyanyikannya. Teman terdekatnya hanya Ravi. Tidak heran jika Leo sering dikira patung berjalan.

"Leo, apa kau benar-benar tidak mau berpacaran?"

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju _cafe_ dekat stasiun.

Leo menggeleng pelan, "Aku belum tertarik dengan siapapun."

"Ya! Apa kau benar-benar tidak tertarik? Atau kau hanya malu mengatakannya? Ayolah Leo beri tahu aku," Ravi bertanya heboh.

Leo hanya melirik Ravi sekilas.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku?" Ravi melihat Leo sambil meringis.

Leo melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada Ravi, "Kau gila," kemudian Leo mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Ravi.

...

"Hakyeon, temani aku ke _cafe_ di dekat stasiun ya?"

"Untuk apa ke sana?" tanya Hakyeon sambil merapikan buku yang berserakan di mejanya.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan komik Ravi yang aku pinjam kemarin."

"Kau yakin hanya mengembalikan komik? Tidak berkencan?"

"T-tentu saja! Aku hanya mengembalikan komik kok," ucap Ken berusaha meyakinkan Hakyeon.

"Minggu kemarin kau juga bilang tidak berkencan. Tapi ternyata kau menghabiskan waktu satu jam di sana dan aku seperti orang bodoh."

"Maaf. Tapi kali ini benar-benar tidak berkencan kok. Ravi bersama temannya,"

"Tigapuluh menit. Jika lebih aku akan pulang lebih dulu."

"Oke tigapuluh menit," ucap Ken sambil tersenyum.

Ken menarik lengan Hakyeon yang terlihat malas-malasan menemaninya.

"Jangan cemberut, Hakyeon. Nanti aku akan membelikanmu _frappuccino_."

"Kau janji?"

"Iya aku janji. Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku, Hakyeon. Kau tahu itu. Lagi pula, siapa tau teman Ravi itu tipemu. Kan kalian bisa berkenalan," ucap Ken ceria.

Hakyeon memutar bola matanya bosan, "Tipeku tidak sepertimu, Ken."

"Ya, ya kau suka pria yang bisa diandalkan, yang senyumnya bisa membuat hatimu meleleh, yang sopan. Oh tambahan! Yang bahunya lebar agar kau bisa menangis di bahunya. Uuh romantis sekali," Ken meracau.

"Ya! Teruskan ocehanmu dan aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini!" Hakyeon menyipitkan matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Cha Hakyeon," ucap Ken sambil melakukan _aegyo._

...

"Apa masih lama?" Leo akhirnya bicara setelah duapuluh lima menit mereka terjebak dalam keheningan.

"Sebentar lagi mereka sampai," ucap Ravi sambil meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

Leo menyesap _cappuccino_ miliknya perlahan.

"Ah, itu mereka!" Ravi mengangkat tangannya memberi kode kepada kekasihnya.

Ken berjalan cepat menghampiri Ravi. Lengan kanannya menggandeng lengan Hakyeon dengan erat.

"Tidak bisakah kau lebih lembut kepadaku, Ken?" Hakyeon menatap Ken sebal. Ken hanya tersenyum menghadapinya.

Ken menarik Hakyeon agar duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa kalian sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Ken.

"Duapuluh lima menit lama atau tidak?" Ravi balik bertanya.

"Apa kau menghitungnya? Astaga..." Ken berucap jengkel.

Hakyeon mengabaikan ocehan Ken dan memesan minumannya. Leo menatap Hakyeon dengan pandangan menilai. Manis. Ucap Leo dalam hati.

"Kau tidak ingin mengenalkan temanmu?" Ken memberi kode pada Ravi.

Hakyeon melotot kepada Ken. Ayolah, ini bukan kencan buta. Harusnya tidak ada acara kenalan.

"Ah ya. Hakyeon, kenalkan ini temanku. Jung Leo."

Hakyeon mengulurkan tangannya. Leo menyambut uluran tangan Hakyeon.

"Cha Hakyeon."

"Jung Leo."

Hanya sebatas itu perkenalan mereka. Singkat sekali.

Minuman Hakyeon datang. Hakyeon cepat-cepat menyesapnya.

Leo memperhatikan semua tingkah laku Hakyeon. Jangan tanya kenapa. Karena tidak ada alasan pasti. Matanya hanya ingin memperhatikan Hakyeon. Tidak mungkin 'kan Leo jatuh cinta dengan Hakyeon. Ia tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Saat sedang asik memperhatikan Hakyeon, matanya melihat cincin yang dipakai Hakyeon. Hakyeon memakainya di jari kelingking. Dan entah kenapa Leo merasa kecewa.

...

Mood Hakyeon hancur pagi ini. Alarmnya tidak berbunyi. Jadilah ia terlambat mengikuti pelajaran bahasa inggris. Sialnya hari ini ada ujian.

"Hakyeon, kau mau makan apa?"

"Ken, tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku mohon. Aku butuh waktu untuk menyendiri."

Ken mengangguk mengerti. Lantas ia meninggalkan Hakyeon seorang diri.

Sepeninggal Ken, Hakyeon berjalan-jalan ke taman kota untuk melepaskan stresnya. Angin bertiup dengan kencang menerbangkan helaian rambutya. Hakyeon mengusap tangannya mencari kehangatan. Sekali lagi Hakyeon merutuki kebodohannya yang lupa membawa jaket tebal. Sekarang ia malah kedinginan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di cuaca berangin seperti ini?"

Hakyeon nyaris saja melompat jika saja ia tidak bisa mengendalikan saraf motoriknya.

"Menghibur diri tentu saja. Sial. Dingin sekali," Hakyeon menjawab.

"Sudah tau dingin kenapa tidak membawa jaket?"

"Aku lupa membawanya, Jung Leo," Hakyeon melirik Leo kesal. Ada apa sih dengan pria tampan di sebelahnya ini.

Leo melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya dan memberikannya kepada Hakyeon. Hakyeon mengangkat salah satu alisnya pertanda bingung dengan sikap Leo.

"Pakai ini. Kau bisa sakit," Leo berujar lirih.

Hakyeon mengambil jaket itu dan mengenakannya dengan terburu-buru. Keduan tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku jaket guna mendapatkan kehangatan.

"Terimakasih. Aku akan mengembalikannya nanti."

"Tidak masalah."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Hakyeon bertanya sambil berjalan di samping Leo.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan. Kau?"

"Mencari udara segar sekaligus menghilangkan setres."

"Ada masalah?"

"Aku terlambat mengikuti kelas bahasa inggris. Sialnya hari ini ada ujian."

Hakyeon tidak mengerti, kenapa ia mau menceritakan masalahnya kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia hanya merasa Leo adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjadi tempat berkeluh-kesahnya. Mudahnya, Hakyeon merasa nyaman berjalan di samping Leo. Ini aneh. Karena Cha Hakyeon tidak mudah merasa nyaman dengan seseorang.

...

Musim gugur tahun ini datang bersamaan dengan angin yang lumayan kencang. Ini membuat banyak daun momiji berguguran. Leo harus berkali-kali membenarkan tatanan rambutnya agar tidak terlalu berantakan.

Saat ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan menemui Ravi di rumahnya. Kalau saja ini bukan masalah tugas kelompok mereka, Leo lebih memilih berkencan dengan kasurnya yang empuk dan selimut kamarnya yang sangat hangat.

Leo menekan bel rumah Ravi. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, akhirnya pintu berwarna coklat itu terbuka juga.

"Kau datang!" Ravi berseru senang.

Leo hanya menatap Ravi datar. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin memukul sahabatnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap Leo sambil menatap Ravi malas.

"Haha kau tahu ya aku mempunyai tujuan lain."

Leo memutar matanya jengah.

"Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu, Leo. Hari ini _anniversary_ ku bersama Ken. Aku ingin membuat kue. Tapi aku tidak bisa membuatnya. Tolong ajari aku," ucap Ravi memberi pandangan memohon kepada Leo.

"Kenapa kau tidak beli saja?"

"Ya! Apa yang istimewa kalau seperti itu?"

Leo menghela napas kesal. Hancur sudah liburan musim gugurnya.

"Kau punya bahan-bahannya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Tolong bantu aku, Leo. Lagi pula, Hakyeon juga akan datang ke sini," ucap Ravi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Leo menggeram sebal. Ravi benar-benar berpikir kalau ia menyukai Hakyeon. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak yakin.

"Jangan konyol," ucap Leo sinis.

"Oh ayolah, kau bahkan khawatir kepada Hakyeon. Kau meminjamkan jaket kesayanganmu karena kau tidak tega melihatnya kedinginan. Sudah pasti kau tertarik padanya,"

Akhirnya, Leo memilih mengabaikan Ravi. Leo tau, percakapan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir jika ia sendiri tidak mengakhirinya.

Satu minggu yang lalu, Ravi bertanya ke mana hilangnya jaket coklat yang selalu ia pakai. Bodohnya, ia menjawab jaket itu ia pinjamkan kepada Hakyeon. Akhirnya, Ravi membuat kesimpulan sendiri. Ravi bilang ia menyukai Hakyeon.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyukai Hakyeon saat mereka baru dua kali bertemu?

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

* * *

a/n : hello! saya balik lagi nih bawa fanfict leon. kali ini multichap. tapi gak banyak-banyak kok. paling ini cuma dua atau tiga chapter. ohh iya, karena kemarin banyak review yang bilang cerita buatan saya ringan, yuk sekarang saya mau menjelaskan kenapa saya buat fanfict leon yang bertema ringan.

menurut saya, interaksi mereka di rl itu udah menyesakkan :" jadi saya lebih memilih buat fanfict yang ringan. tapi, tidak menuttup kemungkinan saya bakal buat angst yaa hehe.

akhir kata, tolong isi kotak review dengan kritik dan saran yang membangun :)

Thanks to :

yeonnn, zoldyk, Kim Eun Seob, HMYgrey, Kimi KrisHo, , Firda473, aiiuukirei


	2. Chapter 2

**Love At First Sight  
**

.

.

.

 **Edelweise  
**

.

.

.

 **VIXX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Romance.**

 **Rate T**

 **AU. OOC, Typo(s). Plotless** **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Leo-N/Taekwoon-Hakyeon and Ravi-Ken  
**

 **Enjoy Reading**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

* * *

"Hakyeon, bisakah kau mandi lebih cepat? Kita sudah terlambat dari waktu yang dijanjikan!" Ken berteriak di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Hari ini mereka akan berkunjung ke rumah kekasih Ken. Jangan tanya kenapa Hakyeon ikut. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa alasan Ken memaksanya ikut. Padahal hari ini adalah perayaan dua tahun hari jadi mereka. Harusnya mereka merayakannya sendiri saja.

"Salahmu sendiri memaksaku ikut. Aku benar-benar tidak mau pergi, Ken. Tidak bisakah hanya kau saja?"

"Ya! Pemilik jaket yang kau pinjam itu ada di sana juga. Kau bilang ingin mengembalikan jaketnya 'kan? Kapan lagi kau akan mengembalikan jaketnya kalau bukan hari ini?"

"Kenapa harus hari ini? Tidak bisakah diundur besok? Atau lusa sekalian?" ucap Hakyeon sambil mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru muda.

"Orang gila mana yang mau mengundur perayaan hari jadinya!" Ken melotot kepada Hakyeon.

"Aku sudah siap. Ayo berangkat!" Hakyeon menarik tangan Ken.

"Hakyeon, mampir ke toko bunga sebentar ya," ucap Ken sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Tentu saja membeli bunga, Bodoh!"

"Kenapa kau yang membeli bunga? Aku yakin Ravi sudah menyiapkan kejutan untukmu di rumahnya."

"Aku juga ingin memberikannya sesuatu," ucap Ken sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Ish. Sesukamu sajalah."

...

Suara ketukan pintu menggema di dalam rumah Ravi.

"Itu pasti mereka. Leo, bisakah kau membuka pintunya selagi aku menata meja ini?" tanya Ravi setengah memohon.

Leo beranjak meninggalkan sofa dengan sebuah dengusan sebal.

Leo membuka pintu perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah seorang pria yang sangat manis. Namun, tidak ada senyuman di wajah itu.

"Aa Leo! Kau datang juga ke sini," ucap Ken sambil tersenyum.

Hakyeon memutar matanya jengah. Ha! Seperti ia tidak tahu saja kalau ini semua adalah akal-akalan sepasang kekasih setengah gila itu.

Ken menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah Ravi meninggalkan Hakyeon berdua dengan Leo.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Hakyeon.

Leo tersentak kaget, lantas segera memberi jalan masuk untuk Hakyeon. Ah bodohnya dia malah diam memandangi Hakyeon dan menghalangi pintu masuk.

Dari dapur terdengar suara Ken dan Ravi yang entah sedang apa. Mereka heboh sekali, pikir Hakyeon dan Leo.

Sementara, di ruang tamu, Hakyeon dan Leo tidak saling bicara. Leo terlalu asik memandang layar segi empat—laptop—di depannya ketimbang mengajak Hakyeon mengobrol. Bahkan Hakyeon tidak ditawari minum. Jujur saja, Hakyeon haus.

"Leo, apakah aku bisa mendapatkan segelas air putih? Aku sangat haus," akhirnya Hakyeon memberanikan diri meminta minuman kepada Leo.

Leo tidak menjawab. Ia hanya bangun dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke dapur.

Hakyeon mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sisi rumah Ravi. Kebiasaan Hakyeon memang seperti ini.

Leo meletakan segelas air putih di depan hakyeon.

"Maaf aku tidak mengambilnya sejak tadi," ucap Leo lirih.

"Tidak masalah. Lagi pula kau sedang sibuk dengan laptopmu," ucap Hakyeon sambil melirik laptop Leo.

Leo mengangguk membenarkan kalimat Hakyeon. Padahal, Leo tidak melakukan apapun di laptopnya. Laptop itu hanya pajangan. Objek yang ia perhatikan sejak tadi adalah Hakyeon.

...

"Bersulang~" ucap Ken diiringi dengan suara gelas yang saling beradu.

"Selamat hari jadi, Ken. Semoga hubungan kalian sampai ke jenjang pernikahan," ucap Hakyeon tulus.

"Terimakasih, Hakyeon. Huaaa kau memang sahabat terbaikku," ucap Ken sambil memeluk tubuh Hakyeon erat.

Ravi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua sahabat itu.

"Hakyeon kau harus makan yang banyak. Lihatlah kau terlihat kurus," Ravi memindahkan sepotong daging panggang ke piring Hakyeon.

"Kau bilang aku kurus? Astaga, berat badanku naik dua kilo Ravi," ucap Hakyeon sambil melotot kepada Ravi.

"Tapi kau terlihat kurus. Benar 'kan, Leo?" Ravi meminta dukungan kepada Leo.

Leo menggelengkan kepalanya memberi respon. Tangannya sibuk menyendok nasi. Sedangkan mulutnya sibuk mengunyah.

Ravi mendesah frustrasi. Dia lupa. Jika Leo dihadapkan dengan makanan ia tidak akan perduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Ah, bagaimana jika minggu depan kita _double date_?" ucap Ken penuh semangat.

Leo nyaris saja tersedak _miso_ yang baru saja ia masukan ke dalam mulutnya. Sedangkan Hakyeon, ia tersedak minuman yang bahkan belum sempat lewat tenggorokannya.

"Ya! Kau ingin _double date_ dengan siapa?"

"Tentu saja denganmu dan Leo," Ravi menjawab pertanyaan Hakyeon menggantikan kekasihnya.

"Apa otak kalian semakin rusak? Aku dan Leo bukan pasangan kekasih,"

"Memangnya _double date_ hanya dilakukan pasangan kekasih? Orang yang sedang dalam masa pendekatan juga bisa melakukannya kok," ucap Ken sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Hakyeon melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada Ken.

"Oh ayolah, Hakyeon. Sudah lama sekali kau tidak berkencan 'kan? Leo juga tidak pernah berkencan. Kalian sangat serasi."

"Apa hanya karena alasan itu, Ken? Jangan konyol," ucap Hakyeon sebal.

"Uh sudah saatnya kau melepaskan cincinmu itu. Sampai kapan kau mau memakainya? Lagi pula Leo sepertinya tidak keberatan. Benar 'kan, Leo?"

Hakyeon memandang Leo menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Hakyeon berharap Leo menentangnya. Ya, pasti Leo menentangnya. Hakyeon tersenyum dalam hati.

"Tidak masalah," ucap Leo singkat.

Hakyeon terkejut mendengar jawaban Leo. Hakyeon tidak salah dengar 'kan? Leo menyetujuinya? Walaupun Hakyeon tidak mengenal Leo dengan baik namun dari wajahnya dan sikapnya saja ia tahu kalau Leo bukan tipe orang yang mau menempatkan dirinya dalam sebuah hal yang tidak berguna. Tapi kenapa Leo menyetujuinya? Demi tuhan Hakyeon belum siap jika harus berkencan.

"Ken, aku pikir kau tau apa maksudku menggunakan cincin ini," ucap Hakyeon mencoba menyudutkan Ken.

"Aku tau, Hakyeon. Tapi mau sampai kapan kau menggunakannya? Lagi pula apa susahnya berkencan sih? Berkencan tidak akan membunuhmu, Hakyeon," ucap Ken sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

Hakyeon menghembuskan napas lelah. Ia harus menenangkan dirinya. Berdebat dengan Ken tidak ada gunanya. Akhirnya pasti ia yang akan kalah. Jadi, lebih baik turuti saja kemauannya. Lagi pula benar apa yang diucapkan Ken. Sebuah kencan tidak akan membunuh dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku turuti kemauanmu kali ini, Ken. Hanya kali ini," ucap Hakyeon memberi peringatan.

...

Hakyeon membantu Ken merapikan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Leo dan Ravi ada di ruang tengah sedang menonton televisi.

"Leo, bisakah kau mengantar Hakyeon pulang?"

Hakyeon melemparkan pandangan bertanya kepada Ken. Entah rencana apalagi yang sedang dibuat Ken dan Ravi dalam misi menjodohkan Hakyeon dan Leo.

"Aku akan menginap di sini, Hakyeon," ucap Ken malu-malu

Hakyeon mengangguk mengerti. Memang seharusnya begitu. Tapi tunggu, tadi Ken meminta Leo mengantarnya pulang? Hakyeon sangat yakin ini merupakan bagian dari rencana pasangan setengah gila itu. Mulai sekarang ia harus lebih waspada kepada mereka berdua.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Ken. Jangan perlakukan aku seolah aku anak gadismu,"

"Kau memang seperti anak gadisku, Hakyeon. Jadi, turuti saja perintah ibu. Oke?" ucap Ken sambil mengusap punggung Hakyeon.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin muntah."

"Ya! Cha Hakyeon!" Ken memukul punggung Hakyeon sebal. Hakyeon meringis.

"Turuti saja apa kata ibumu, Hakyeon. Leo, jaga baik-baik anak gadisku," ucap Ravi sambil menepuk punggung Leo. Leo memberikan tatapan mematikan kepada Ravi dan hanya dibalas cengiran menyebalkan.

"Astaga kalian memang benar-benar pasangan setengah gila," ucap Hakyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

* * *

a/n : Hello! saya mengupload chapter dua. bagaimana chapter duanya? kependekan? haha saya juga berpikir begitu. tapi saya hanya bisa sampai di sini :" maap yaa chapter kali ini kesannya terlalu dipaksakan.

setelah saya pikir-pikir, saya harus menambah cast RaKen di fict ini karena porsi hubungan mereka sama besar dengan LeoN. semoga kalian bisa menerimanya.

kritik dan saran membangunnya saya tunggu loh ;)

untuk balasan review, saya akan membalasnya ketika saya sempat. terimakasih sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview:) dan juga, selamat menyambut bulan suci ramadhan^^

thanks to :

kyungsoo1314, HMYgrey, yeonnn, Lee'90, zoldyk, Hakyeon Jung, Phee Anee, Kim Eun Seob


	3. Chapter 3

**Love At First Sight  
**

.

.

.

 **Edelweise  
**

.

.

.

 **VIXX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Romance.**

 **Rate T**

 **AU. OOC, Typo(s). Plotless** **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Leo-N/Taekwoon-Hakyeon and Ravi-Ken  
**

 **Enjoy Reading**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

* * *

Pada akhirnya Leo dan Hakyeon benar-benar menuruti perkataan pasangan gila Ravi dan Ken. Mereka pulang bersama.

Hakyeon merasa waktu berjalan sangat lambat. Bahkan ia merasa letak rumahnya sangat jauh. Padahal jika ia pulang bersama Ken hanya dibutuhkan waktu duapuluh lima menit agar mereka sampai tempat tujuan. Tapi hari ini, Hakyeon merasa ia telah berjalan lebih dari duapuluh lima menit. Salahkan keheningan yang melanda mereka berdua. Sudah sepuluh menit mereka berjalan beriringan tapi tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari bibir keduanya.

Setelah berpikir berulang kali, akhirnya Hakyeon memilih mengajak Leo bicara lebih dulu.

"Kau kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Ravi?" tanya Hakyeon membuka percakapan.

"Ya. Entah kenapa aku selalu satu sekolah dengannya," jawab Leo sambil memasukkan kedua tengannya ke dalam saku jaket. Malam ini dingin sekali.

Hakyeon mengangguk paham. Ia dan Ken juga begitu. Seperti takdir sudah mengikat mereka berdua untuk tetap menjadi sahabat.

"Aku dan Ken juga begitu. Rasanya aku bosan sekali melihat wajah Ken setiap hari. Apalagi kami satu apartemen," ucap Hakyeon sambil tertawa.

"Apa kau membenci Ken?"

"Ha?" tanya Hakyeon bingung.

"Kau bilang bosan bertemu Ken. Apa kau membencinya?"

Hakyeon berhenti berjalan dan menatap Leo bingung, "Bukan itu maksudku. Ck, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Begini, coba kau bayangkan. Kau dan Ravi tinggal di satu apartemen selama lima tahun. Saat kau bangun tidur yang pertama kau lihat pasti Ravi. Begitu juga saat kau ingin tidur, makan, mandi. Bahkan yang menyambutmu pulang Ravi. Apa kau tidak bosan?"

Leo membayangkan apa yang Hakyeon katakan dan berakhir dengan gelengan disertai ringisan dari bibirnya.

Hakyeon tertawa. Suara tawanya terdengar renyah dan bahagia. Leo menyukainya.

"Seperti itulah yang aku rasakan, Leo. Tapi ada baiknya juga sih."

"Apa?" tanya Leo sambil melangkahkan kakinya melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat terhenti beberapa saat.

"Saat aku butuh seseorang untuk menemaniku, Ken akan selalu ada di sampingku," ucap Hakyeon sambil melihat langit dan tersenyum.

Leo terpana. Cha Hakyeon yang sedang memandangi langit sambil tersenyum sangat indah. Oh! Dan manis.

"Oh! Aku hampir melupakannya," ucap Hakyeon sambil menurunkan tas yang sejak tadi dibawanya.

Leo melirik Hakyeon heran. Apa lagi sekarang?

"Ini, jaketmu. Aku sudah mencucinya," Hakyeon menyerahkan jaket Leo.

Leo mengambilnya, "Kau tidak perlu secepat itu mengembalikannya,"

"Aku tidak suka menyimpan barang-barang milik orang lain terlalu lama," lagi-lagi Hakyeon tersenyum. Dan debaran jantung Leo semakin menggila. Ini konyol.

"Terimakasih."

"Ya."

...

Setelah perjalanan yang mengahabiskan waktu cukup banyak—menurut Hakyeon. Akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen.

"Terimakasih. Maaf merepotkanmu," ucap Hakyeon.

"Ya."

"Kau ingin mampir?" tanya Hakyeon sambil melirik pintu apartemennya.

"Tidak. Ini sudah malam. Aku harus pulang," jawab Leo cepat.

Demi tuhan. Leo benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang juga. Ritme debaran jantungnya semakin menggila. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus berada satu ruangan dengan Hakyeo. Tidak saat ini.

Hakyeon mengangguk mengerti, "Soal kencan ganda yang direncanakan Ken, jika kau tidak ingin ikut katakan saja. Ken dan Ravi memang suka membuat acara tidak penting,"

Leo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku pulang," ucap Leo sambil berbalik meninggalkan apartemen Hakyeon.

Hakyeon masuk ke dalam apartemen setelah ia melihat Leo benar-benar meninggalkan apartemennya. Jujur saja, jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Ia menghela napas panjang.

Hakyeon meletakkan tasnya di gantungan yang tersedia di pojok ruangan. Kemudian, ia merebahkan tubuhnya.

Ia kembali memikirkan tentang Leo, perasaannya, dan jantungnya yang terus berdebar kencang saat bersama Leo. Hakyeon memikirkan semuanya.

Hakyeon sangat mengenali semua yang ia rasakan. Mungkinkah ia kembali merasakannya setelah empat tahun terlewati?

Hakyeon mengangkat tangan kanannya. Ia memperhatikan cincin di jari kelingkingnya dengan serius. Kemudian, ia tertawa.

"Katakanlah aku jatuh cinta pada Leo. Tapi, ini terlalu cepat. Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Ck, konyol sekali Cha Hakyeon. Baiklah, anggap saja ini cinta pada pandangan pertama. Apa Leo juga menyukaimu? Astaga, tidak mungkin sekali," Hakyeon bicara dengan dirinya sendiri sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bodoh Hakyeon. Kau pasti salah mengartikan perasaanmu. Ya. Aku pasti salah mengartikannya," ucap Hakyeon mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar senang bisa berjalan di sampingnya seperti tadi. Haaaaa aku bingung," Hakyeon berguling ke samping dan memeluk boneka beruang besar.

Dan pada akhirnya, Cha Hakyeon tertidur.

...

"Menurutmu, Hakyeon dan Leo saling jatuh cinta?" Ken bertanya kepada Ravi yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya dengan piama.

"Aku rasa Leo jatuh cinta. Tapi aku tidak tau dengan Hakyeon," ucap Ravi sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Hakyeon. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana dia," ucap Ken sambil cemberut.

"Akan lebih baik jika mereka berdua bisa berkencan. Leo pasti bisa menjaganya dengan baik,"

"Aku pikir juga begitu. Aku ingin yang terbaik untuk sahabatku,"

"Kita harus membuat mereka berkencan bagaimanapun caranya," ucap Ravi penuh semangat.

"Ya! Kau tau, sekarang kita terdengar seperti orang tua yang ingin menjodohkan anaknya," ucap Ken tersenyum senang.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Ravi sambil memandang Ken—menggoda.

"Tentu saja," ucap Ken sambil tersenyum malu.

"Kau masih ingin membicarakan perjodohan anak kita, atau tidur?" tanya Ravi kembali menggoda Ken.

"Berhenti menggodaku. Dan matikan lampunya!" ucap Ken sambil menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dalam selimut.

Ravi mematikan lampu sambil tertawa. Ah manisnya kekasihnya.

...

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Hakyeon terbangun. Ia melirik jam dinding. Pukul sepuluh pagi. Orang gila mana yang mengganggu tidurnya. Ia enggan membuka pintu. Tubuhnya tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat tidur. Hakyeon berusaha mengabaikan suara ketukan pintu dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Belum ada lima menit ia memejamkan matanya, suara ketukan pintu semakin gencar terdengar. Bahkan sekarang diiringi dengan panggilan yang memekakan telinga. Hakyeon menutup telinganya dengan bantal namun usahanya gagal. Akhirnya, Hakyeon beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan wajah masam.

"Ken, kau menghancurkan _mood_ ku pagi ini," ucap Hakyeon setelah membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Salahmu tidak membuka pintu. Aku sudah menunggumu sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu," Ken masuk ke dalam apartemen dan segera berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa kau pulang hari ini? Seharusnya kau pindah saja ke rumah kekasihmu," Hakyeon kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan sahabatku seorang diri," Ken mengedipkan matanya.

"Jangan membuat _mood_ ku semakin buruk, Ken. Kau mengganggu waktu tidurku," Hakyeon menarik selimutnya untuk melanjutkan tidur.

"Yak! Ini sudah pukul sepuluh bodoh! Apa kau mau tidur lagi?" Ken berteriak kesal.

"Biarkan aku tidur, Ken. Aku butuh tidur," ucap Hakyeon dengan suara yang tidak jelas. Suaranya teredam oleh bantal.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu tidur lagi? Bangun! Hari ini kita akan belanja bulanan. Persediaan makanan kita sudah habis," Ken menarik selimut Hakyeon kasar.

Hakyeon memicingkan matanya, "Ken, kau merusak hari liburku yang berharga!"

"Bangun dan mandi sekarang! Aku memberimu waktu limabelas menit,"

Hakyeon beranjak dengan enggan. Ia mengambil handuk dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Hakyeon, tunggu."

Hakyeon membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melemparkan pandangan bertanya kepada Ken.

"Aku dan Ravi telah memutuskan waktu untuk kencan ganda kita. Minggu depan di perkebunan apel," ucap Ken sambil tersenyum.

Hakyeon melebarkan kedua bola matanya, "Ken, kau dan kekasihmu benar-benar gila!" Hakyeon membanting pintu kamar mandi. Ken tertawa bahagia sambil membereskan tempat tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

* * *

a/n : hai! saya kembali dengan segala keabsurdan(?) chapter ini. banyak yang bertanya-tanya masalah cincin ya? hmmm ada yang tau kisah cinta pasangan cosplay baozi dan hana? sebenernya cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah cinta mereka berdua. kalau kalian tau ceritanya, pasti sudah bisa menebak-nebak apa makna cincin itu XD

btw(?) apa kalian tergabung di sebuah grup starlight? jujur aja saya gak punya temen starlight satu pun. temen shipper leon pun saya gak punya XD terimakasih buat temen mulfan saya yang mau mendengarkan keluh kesah saya tentang shipper kesayangan ini :')

jadi, apakah reader mau jadi teman saya? /gak

akhir kata, kritik dan sarannya silahkan tumpahkan di kotak ripiu^^

 **Thanks to** : yeonnn, Endhaiueo, Kim Eun Seob, Sky Onix, chandleN, Lee'90, Bbangssang, Phee Anee, HMYgrey


	4. Chapter 4

**Love At First Sight  
**

.

.

.

 **Edelweise  
**

.

.

.

 **VIXX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Romance.**

 **Rate T**

 **AU. OOC, Typo(s). Plotless** **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Leo-N/Taekwoon-Hakyeon and Ravi-Ken  
**

 **Enjoy Reading**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi Ken. Ia dan Hakyeon akan _double date_. Sedangkan bagi Hakyeon, pagi ini adalah pagi yang sibuk. Biasanya pada hari minggu ia akan berkencan dengan kasur empuknya hingga pukul sebelas siang.

"Ken, kita benar-benar akan pergi ke perkebunan apel?" tanya Hakyeon memastikan. Ia dan Ken sibuk mempersiapkan bekal yang akan di bawa ke perkebunan apel. Bahkan Ken sudah membangunkannya sejak pukul enam pagi.

"Tentu saja!" Ken memasukkan kotak makanan ke dalam tas kecil sambil bersenandung.

"Apa tidak ada tempat lain? Bioskop mungkin?" Hakyeon memasukkan beberapa buah-buahan ke dalam tas.

"Ck! Kencan di bioskop itu terlalu biasa. Lagi pula tidak ada film yang menarik,"

"Lebih gila lagi berkencan di perkebunan apel, Ken. Bahkan apel belum berbuah di musim ini," Hakyeon memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Memang belum berbuah, tapi pohon-pohon apel sudah berbunga," ucap Ken ceria.

"Lalu, kau mau memetik bunganya dan memakannya?" Hakyeon berucap sebal.

Ken menghentikan seluruh kegiatannya dan menatap Hakyeon gemas, "Ya! Kau benar! Aku akan memakan bunganya. Pohon apelnya juga sekalian akan aku makan!"

Ken meninggalkan Hakyeon bersamaan dengan suara ketukan pintu apartemen.

Hakyeon menatap bingung kepergian Ken, "Dia bilang akan memakan bunga dan pohon apelnya? Dia sudah gila," Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa.

Ken membuka pintu apartemen tergesa-gesa.

"Kalian datang lebih awal," ucap Ken kepada kedua tamunya.

"Setengah jam lebih awal. Apa kalian belum selesai berkemas?" tanya Ravi sambil masuk ke dalam apartemen kekasihnya diikuti Leo di belakangnya.

"Sebentar lagi kami selesai. Leo, kau bebas duduk di mana saja," ucap Ken saat melihat Leo yang kebingungan.

Leo mengangguk. Ravi menariknya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Ken, apa yang sebaikanya aku bawa?" Hakyeon berteriak sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Mungkin kau harus bawa sarung tangan?" ucap Ken sambil melemparkan pandangan bertanya kepada Ravi.

Hakyeon terkejut saat melihat Ravi dan Leo yang sedang memperhatikannya. Uh, kau bodoh Hakyeon! Kenapa kau berteriak. Hakyeon bermonolog dengan hatinya.

Hakyeon segera berbalik. Hendak menuju kamarnya lagi. Bagus. Sekarang wajahnya memerah.

Ken dan Ravi menertawakan kelakuan Hakyeon. Sedangkan Leo, wajahnya tetap datar. Namun, hatinya berteriak saat melihat wajah Hakyeon yang memerah.

"Aku akan mengganti pakaian. Tunggu sebentar," Ken beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa pakaian seperti ini tidak apa-apa?" Hakyeon bertanya kepada Ken saat ia melihat Ken masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Apapun boleh selama itu tidak mudah kotor. Kau akan sulit mencucinya jika pakaianmu kotor. Lagi pula aku tidak mau mendengar ocehan panjangmu jika pakaianmu kotor,"

...

Hakyeon melancarkan jurus diam seribu bahasanya. Ia menatap Ken sebal. Ken bisa melihat tatapan mematikan Hakyeon dari kaca depan mobil.

Saat ini mereka berempat sedang dalam perjalanan menuju perkebunan apel. Mereka baru saja berangkat sepuluh menit yang lalu setelah duapuluh menit yang menegangkan.

Semuanya berawal dari ide gila yang juga berasal dari pasangan setengah gila Ravi dan Ken. Ravi meminta Hakyeon untuk duduk terpisah dengan Ken. Alasannya? tentu saja karena Ravi ingin kekasih imutnya duduk di sampingnya.

Ha! Tentu saja Hakyeon tau itu hanya akal-akalan Ravi agar ia dan Leo bisa duduk bersebelahan. Ravi memang menyebalkan. Rasa-rasanya Hakyeon ingin membunuhnya.

Bukannya Hakyeon tidak ingin duduk di samping Leo. Tapi, jantungnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berdamai. Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, jantungnya terus berdebar kencang. Saat ini Hakyeon tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Katakan ia berlebihan. Tapi reaksi tubuhnya memang seperti ini. Bahkan untuk bernapas saja rasanya sulit. Dengan jarak yang seperti ini ia bisa menghirup aroma parfum yang menguar dari tubuh Leo. Aroma kayu manis yang dipadukan dengan vanilla. Manis.

"Yah Cha Hakyeon! Apa kau dan Leo bertengkar? Kenapa kalian kaku sekali?" Ken berusaha mencairkan suasana sunyi di dalam mobil. Ravi yang sejak tadi mengemudikan mobilnya hanya bisa melirik mereka melalui kaca.

"Kami tidak bertengkar, Ken. Hanya saja tidak ada hal yang bisa kami bicarakan,"

"Heol, ke mana perginya Cha Hakyeon yang pandai bicara," itu sindiran sarkastik yang keluar dari mulut Ken.

"Ia sedang berlibur," jawab Hakyeon asal.

Leo melirik Hakyeon. Hanya sedikit. Tidak membuat Hakyeon menyadarinya.

"Ken bilang kita akan memanen bunga pohon apel. Apa itu benar?" Hakyeon bertanya kepada Ravi sambil mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ya! Kapan aku mengatakannya?"

Hakyeon mengabaikan Ken.

Ravi tertawa sebelum menjawab, "Kita akan melakukan perawatan pohon apel,"

Hakyeon mengangguk mengerti, "Oh, kekasihmu bilang ia akan memakan bunga dan pohon apelnya,"

"Ya Cha Hakyeon! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Ken berteriak sambil berusaha menarik tubuh Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menjulurkan lidahnya—mengejek—dan bergeser mendekati Leo. Leo sedikit terkejut saat Hakyeon menarik ujung sweaternya. Ia juga terkejut karena Hakyeon bergeser lebih dekat ke arahnya.

"Bagus Hakyeon, di saat genting kau malah berlindung di dekat Leo!"

"Apa masalahmu? Bahkan Leo tidak mempermasalahkannya. Leo, kau tidak marah 'kan?"

Lagi-lagi Leo terkejut. Dan pada akhirnya, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanggapan dari pertanyaan Hakyeon.

"Lihat! Leo bilang tidak apa-apa,"

"Hentikan pertengkaran konyol kalian, kita sudah sampai," ucap Ravi menengahi Ken dan Hakyeon.

...

"Huaa udaranya segar sekali!" Ken dan Hakyeon berteriak girang.

Ravi mengacak gemas rambut kekasihnya.

"Hari ini kita akan mengurus sekitar perkebunan ini," Ravi mulai menjelaskan apa yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini.

"Yak! Ini yang kalian sebut kencan? Ini sih namanya memanfaatkan tenaga orang lain," ucap Hakyeon sambil melirik Leo meminta dukungan.

"Kau memanfaatkan kami," ucap Leo singkat.

"Hahaha. Kencan yang bermanfaat itu seperti ini, Leo."

Perkebunan apel ini milik keluarga Ravi. Wajar saja jika Hakyeon dan Leo mengeluh.

Leo meninggalkan Ravi yang masih memberi pidato singkatnya kepada Hakyeon dan Ken. Leo mengambil tangga kayu yang ada di samping rumah peristirahatan.

Hakyeon menghampirinya, "Ravi bilang aku akan melakukan perawatan pohon apel bersamamu," ucap Hakyeon sambil menatap Leo yang mengangkat tangga kayu.

"Ya. Tangga ini kita gunakan berdua," Leo berjalan menuju perkebunan apel.

"Wow. Kebun apelnya sangat cantik. Apalagi bunganya sedang mekar," ucap Hakyeon sambil memandangi pohon apel di sekitarnya.

Lagi-lagi Leo melirik Hakyeon. Leo memperhatikan wajah Hakyeon. Kedua mata Hakyeon yang bulat terlihat bersinar. Hakyeon, matahari pagi, dan kebun apel adalah kombinasi yang sempurna.

"Pohon apel ini ternyata pendek. Bagaimana bisa?" Hakyeon menyentuh pohon apel yang ada di sampingnya.

"Karena para petani hanya menumbuhkan cabang yang tumbuh ke samping,"

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu akan lebih mudah mengambil apelnya saat berbuah," Hakyeon tersenyum senang.

Melihat senyum Hakyeon, mau tidak mau Leo ikut tersenyum. Lihat. Bagaimana senyum Hakyeon bisa membuat seorang Jung Leo yang terkenal datar bisa tersenyum.

"Kenapa mereka tidak membiarkan pohonnya bertambah tinggi?" lagi-lagi Hakyeon menarik ujung sweater Leo.

"Karena akan lebih mudah merawatnya dengan ketinggian yang tidak terlalu tinggi," keringat menetes di pelipis Leo. Ini bukan hanya karena matahari pagi. Hakyeon ikut ambil bagian dalam setiap tetes keringatnya. Saat ini Leo gugup karena Hakyeon yang tidak melepaskan tangannya dari sweaternya.

"Pastikan kau melihat sekitar agar kepalamu tidak terbentur po—"

"Aw!" belum selesai Leo memberi peringatan, kepala Hakyeon sudah terlanjur terbentur dahan pohon. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur pohon.

Leo meletakkan tangga yang sejak tadi dibawanya dan menghampiri Hakyeon.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Leo bertanya penuh kekhawatiran.

Hakyeon masih meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Biar kulihat," Leo menarik tangan Hakyeon dengan lembut dan melihat kepala Hakyeon.

"Apa kepalaku berdarah?" tanya Hakyeon gugup.

"Tidak. Hanya sedikit merah," ucap Leo sambil mengusap lembut kepala Hakyeon.

Rambut Hakyeon lembut dan juga wangi. Leo bisa mencium harum rambutnya yang menenangkan. Kalau diperhatikan sedekat ini, rambut Hakyeon ternyata berwarna coklat. Leo menyukainya.

"Apa masih sakit?"

"Um, sedikit."

Leo tetap mengusap kepala Hakyeon. Kali ini dibarengi dengan tiupan-tiupan lembut.

"Yak! kalian berdua! Bahkan belum ada limabelas menit kalian masuk ke dalam kebun ini, tapi kalian sudah bermesraan," Ken berteriak dari ujung kebun.

Hakyeon mengabaikan teriakan Ken. Wajahnya saat ini memerah. Ken benar-benar menyebalkan.

Leo ikut mengabaikan teriakan Ken yang kelewat nyaring.

"Leo, kepalaku sudah tidak sakit lagi."

"Maaf," ucap Leo lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih," ucap Hakyeon tulus.

Pada akhirnya, Leo dan Hakyeon meninggalkan Ken yang masih memperhatikan mereka di ujung kebun apel.

Ravi menghampiri kekasihnya yang terlihat kesal. Kekasih imutnya sedang menghentakkan kakinya di rerumputan sambil mengomel.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ravi lembut.

"Sepertinya rencana kita berhasil, _luv_. Aku melihat Leo mengusap kepala Hakyeon dengan lembut," ucap Ken sambil merotasikan kedua bola matanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau marah?" Ravi berjongkok di depan Ken. Ia memegang kedua tangan kekasihnya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya sebal karena mereka mengabaikan teriakanku,"

Ravi menghela napas panjang. Terkadang kekasihnya bisa jadi orang yang sangat sensitif.

"Lupakan masalah itu. Kita ke sini untuk bersenang-senang," Ravi berdiri dan mengecup dahi Ken.

"Ya! Bagaimana jika Leo dan Hakyeon melihat," wajah Ken memerah.

"Suruh saja mereka melakukannya juga," ucap Ravi sambil menggandeng tangan kekasihnya menuju perkebunan apel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

* * *

a/n : Hai! saya kembali. akhir-akhir ini ide cerita ini mengalir seperti aliran sungai :') semoga chapter ini tidak aneh karena ada beberapa kalimat yang membuat saya bingung penempatannya. apa chapter ini membosankan? gak ada adegan romantis? saya minta maap :) saya belum bisa menempatkan adegan romantis di chapter ini.

btw, sebelumnya maap kalo scene leon terkesan sedikit. di sini saya cuma mau bersikap adil. karena saya gak cuma mengangkat tema percintaan leo dan n. saya juga menjelaskan kehidupan n bersama ken karena ken punya andil yang besar nantinya.

terimakasih buat teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan repot-repot memberi saya masukan dan semangat.

akhir kata, silahkan cuap cuap di kotak ripiu^^

khusus untuk Lee'90, saya pengen pm kamu, tapi kamu ripiunya gak login :') semoga nanti kamu ripiu menggunakan akun yaaa.

Big thanks to : User006, Sky Onix, yeonnn, chandleN, NuyChan, Lee'90, Phee Anee


	5. Chapter 5

**Love At First Sight  
**

.

.

.

 **Edelweise  
**

.

.

.

 **VIXX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Romance.**

 **Rate T**

 **AU. OOC, Typo(s). Plotless** **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Leo-N/Taekwoon-Hakyeon and Ravi-Ken  
**

 **Enjoy Reading**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

* * *

"Ravi, dari mana kami harus memulai?" tanya Leo sambil meletakkan tangga di samping salah satu pohon apel.

"Kalian mulailah dari sana," Ravi menunjuk salah satu pohon apel di tengah kebun.

"Oke," ucap Hakyeon sambil mengikuti Leo.

Leo kembali meletakkan tangga di samping pohon apel. Hakyeon memperhatikan pohon apel di depannya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan pohon apel ini?"

Leo meraih satu tangkai pohon apel yang ada di dekatnya, "Kau lihat 'kan ada beberapa kelopak bunga di sini," ucap Leo sambil menunjuk bunga yang ada di tangkai.

Hakyeon mengangguk sambil menatap tangkai pohon apel dengan serius.

"Semuanya akan menjadi buah nantinya. Tapi, jika kita membiarkan semuanya, tidak akan menjadi apel yang bagus," Leo menjelaskan sambil sesekali melirik Hakyeon.

"Hm. Jika dibiarkan pasti buah apelnya akan berkumpul di satu tempat,"

"Ya, dan menghambat perrtumbuhan buah apel karena mereka harus saling berebut nutrisi," lagi-lagi Leo menatap Hakyeon.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Hakyeon sambil menatap Leo memberi keyakinan.

"Jadi, kita harus menyeleksi bunganya sebagian agar nutrisinya tercukupi. Seperti ini," Leo memetik beberapa bunga yang terlihat menumpuk.

"Biarkan saja yang letaknya paling dekat dengan pusat dahan atau yang bunganya paling besar. Sisanya kita pangkas. Jadinya seperti ini," Leo menunjukkan bunga apel yang lolos seleksi.

"Apa kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti," ucap Hakyeon sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lakukan perlahan. Tidak usah terburu-buru. Jika ada yang tidak kau mengerti, kau bisa menanyakannya padaku," ucap Leo pelan.

"Suaramu lembut sekali, Leo," Hakyeon mengucapkannya tanpa sadar.

"Ha?" wajah Leo memerah sempurna.

"A—maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu. Itu pujian," ucap Hakyeon gelagapan.

Wajah Leo semakin merah. Lihat, wajahnya sekarang seperti tomat yang siap dipanen.

"Terimakasih," ucap Leo gugup. Dalam hati ia menyumpahi dirinya sendiri yang mudah sekali gugup.

...

Sekarang Hakyeon dan Leo disibukkan oleh pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Suasana di sekitar mereka sangat damai. Angin berhembus perlahan, kicauan burung yang menenangkan, dan aroma rumput yang menyegarkan. Hal itu membuat Hakyeon sedikit mengantuk.

Iseng, Hakyeon bertanya kepada Leo, "Apa bunga yang sudah dipetik ini akan dibuang?"

Leo menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Hakyeon berjongkok memperhatikan bunga apel yang tidak dibutuhkan, "Jadi, kalian tidak bisa menjadi apel ya? Kasihan sekali," ucapnya sambil memasang wajah sedih.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku merasa kejam," ucap Leo lirih.

"Aku hanya kasihan dengan mereka," Hakyeon menatap Leo sedih.

"Mereka tetap berguna karena mereka akan menjadi nutrisi bagi tanah."

"Benarkah?" suara Hakyeon terdengar ceria.

"Cha Hakyeon, jangan duduk santai seperti itu. Cepat lakukan tugasmu!"

Lagi-lagi Ken berteriak memperingati Hakyeon. Hakyeon memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Harusnya kau sadar diri, Ken. Kau dan kekasihmu itu pasti tidak melakukan apa-apa sejak tadi," Hakyeon balas berteriak.

"Kau mengajakku bertengkar ya? Aku dan Ravi sudah menyelesaikan satu pohon!"

"Ya, kau telah selesai bercumbu di satu pohon!"

"Yak! Apa masalahmu ha? Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya juga dengan Leo?" Ken menantang Hakyeon.

Hakyeon dibuat menganga atas tantangan Ken.

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Dia sudah gila," Hakyeon memberi peringatan kepada Leo.

"Aku tau. Apa bagian bawah sudah selesai?" mereka berdua kembali mengabaikan Ken.

"Ya. Aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Apa aku boleh mengurus bagian atas?"

"Ya. Hati-hati,"

Hakyeon memindahkan tangga agar lebih dekat dengan pohon. Ia menggoyangkan tangga mencoba meyakinkan tangganya tidak akan jatuh. Kemudian, ia menaiki tangga dengan semangat.

"Aw!" Lagi-lagi Hakyeon meringis kesakitan.

"Apa kau terbentur lagi?" Leo menghampiri Hakyeon.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang ceroboh."

"Kau harus berhati-hati. Jangan membuatku khawatir," ucap Leo sambil menatap Hakyeon kesal.

Hakyeon menatap Leo bingung. Leo bilang ia khawatir? Ia juga mengucapkannya dengan ekspresi yang seperti itu. Boleh tidak Hakyeon berspekulasi Leo menyukainya?

...

"Leo, apa itu?" tanya Hakyeon saat melihat sebuak kotak persegi empat.

"Itu sarang lebah," ucap Leo sambil memperhatikan benda yang ditunjuk Hakyeon.

"Lebah?"

"Iya."

"Apa lebahnya besar?"

"Tidak. Seperti ini," Leo mengambil lebah kecil yang ada di bunga apel dan menunjukkannya kepada Hakyeon.

"Wa. Ternyata lebahnya kecil seperti lalat. Apa lebahnya tidak menyengat?"

"Tidak. Mereka tidak menyengat. Mereka menyerbuki bunganya saat mengumpulkan makanan. Jadi, Ravi sengaja membuat sarangnya di sini."

"Apa aku boleh menyentuhnya?" ucap Hakyeon sambil melepas sarung tangan yang sejak tadi dipakainya.

Leo menyerahkan lebah kecil itu kepada Hakyeon. Hakyeon memandangi lebah yang ada di tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Kecil dan lucu ya,"

"Dia akan terbang sebelum mencapai jarimu," ucap Leo memberitau.

Lebah kecil itu berjalan perlahan menuju jari kelingking Hakyeon.

Lebah itu berhenti tepat di ujung jari Hakyeon dan menggigit ujung jarinya.

"Aw! Dia menggigit," ucap Hakyeon sambil meringis. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Mungkin _mood_ nya sedang buruk," ucap Leo sambil mengambil lebah yang ada di tangan Hakyeon dan menerbangkannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin _mood_ nya jelek," Hakyeon berucap sebal.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya menggigit."

"Dia memang tidak menyengat. Tapi dia menggigit,"

"Aku akan mengobatinya. Sekarang waktunya istirahat," ucap Leo sambil menarik tangan Hakyeon menuju tempat Ken dan Ravi.

...

Leo dan Hakyeon kembali ke rumah peristirahatan yang ada di ujung kebun. Di sana, Ravi dan Ken sudah menunggu mereka.

"Kalian lama sekali," ucap Ravi saat melihat Hakyeon dan Leo yang berjalan berdampingan. Matanya melirik tangan Leo dan Hakyeon yang saling bertautan.

"Hakyeon digigit lebah," ucap Leo.

"Lebah mana?" tanya Ravi bingung.

"Tentu saja lebah peliharaanmu!" Hakyeon berucap sebal.

"Leo, ini benar-benar sakit. Sepertinya jariku bengkak," Hakyeon Merengek.

Leo mengambil tasnya. Tangannya merogoh kantung kecil yang ada di dalam tas. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan botol gel penghilang rasa sakit dan sebuah plester luka.

"Sambil menunggu Leo mengobatimu lebih baik kau makan," Ken menyodorkan sebuah kotak makanan dan sumpit. Hakyeon mengambilnya sambil meringis.

"Coba kulihat tanganmu," Ken menarik tangan Hakyeon.

"Aw! Sakit Ken! Tidak bisakah kau lebih pelan?" Hakyeon memicingkan matanya.

"Ck. Cerewet sekali. Bahkan bengkaknya tidak terlihat, Hakyeon."

"Matamu sudah rusak, Ken!" Hakyeon menarik tangannya dan meniupnya.

Leo menghampiri Hakyeon yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya sambil beberapa kali meringis.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," ucap Leo sambil duduk di samping Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menyodorkan tangannya kepada Leo. Leo mengoleskan gel penghilang rasa nyeri di jari kelingking Hakyeon.

"Apa masih sakit?"

"Sedikit. Apa kau tidak makan?"

"Aku akan makan setelah ini selesai," ucap Leo sambil memasang plester di jari Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menyodorkan sepotong _sushi_ di depan mulut Leo. Leo menatap Hakyeon datar.

"Kau harus makan,"

Leo membuka mulutnya, Hakyeon memasukkan _sushi_ itu ke dalam mulut Leo. Hakyeon memperhatikan Leo yang sibuk mengunyah _sushi_. Pipinya menggembung lucu.

"Kau lucu sekali jika sedang makan," ucap Hakyeon sambil tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Leo tidak mengerti.

"Pipimu. Pipimu terlihat tembam."

"Pipimu lebih lucu lagi," lagi-lagi Leo berucap datar.

"Maksudmu pipiku tembam?"

"Ya. Bahkan saat kau tidak makan pipimu tembam,"

"Aku tidak tembam," ucap Hakyeon sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Leo bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan masuk ke dalam rumah peristirahatan. Sebelum Leo masuk, ia menyempatkan diri mengacak rambut Hakyeon.

"Romantisnya~" ucap Ken sambil mencolek dagu Hakyeon.

"Diam, Ken," Hakyeon menatap Ken sebal.

"Sepertinya _double date_ kali ini berhasil,"

"Jangan mulai," ucap Hakyeon yang masih setia memakan bekalnya.

"Aku tunggu kabar baiknya, Hakyeon. Aku sudah tidak sabar mendengar berita kalian berpacaran,"

"Sial. Tutup mulutmu, Ken," wajah Hakyeon memerah.

"Wajahmu memerah, Hakyeon. Manis sekali. Ah, Leo datang! Aku harus pergi. Ingat, kau harus menceritakan padaku nanti," Ken mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan pergi.

...

Ken meneguk minumannya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa ada hal yang membuatmu senang?" tanya Ravi penasaran.

"Tentu saja," ucap Ken tersenyum manis.

"Ingin berbagi denganku?" tanya Ravi sambil menatap kekasihnya geli.

"Ini soal hubungan Hakyeon dan Leo,"

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa ada kemajuan?"

"Ini kemajuan yang sangat pesat, _luv_. Aku yakin Hakyeon jatuh cinta kepada Leo," wajah Ken berser-seri.

"Kau bahagia sekali,"

"Tentu saja! Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama akhirnya Hakyeon mau membuka hatinya lagi,"

Ravi menggenggam tangan Ken mesra.

"Ravi, kau mengetahuinya 'kan? Kau sejak awal tau 'kan kalau Hakyeon menyukai Leo?"

"Ya. Dilihat dari tingkah lakunya saja sudah terlihat. Tapi, saat itu aku belum terlalu yakin,"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tau aku," Ken menatap Ravi kesal.

"Karena aku masih belum yakin,"

Ken terdiam. Tangannya sibuk menggerakkan kipas yang ada di tangannya.

"Ravi, ayo lakukan 'itu'," ucap Ken memajukan tubuhnya.

" 'Itu' apa?" tanya ravi tidak mengerti.

Ken menatap Ravi dengan senyuman menggoda.

"Jangan bilang 'itu',"

"Tentu saja yang 'itu'," ucap Ken ceria.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya di sini. Bagaimana jika Leo atau Hakyeon melihat?"

"Anggap saja dunia milik kita berdua. Jadi tidak usah khawatir,"

"Baiklah,"

Ravi menarik Ken agar duduk di pangkuannya. Ravi menatap Ken lembut. Ia memajukan kepalanya dan memegang kedua sisi wajah Ken. Ken menutup matanya perlahan. Ravi mengecup sudut bibir Ken sekali. Lalu, ia mencium Ken perlahan. Ia melumat bibir Ken dengan lembut. Ken membalas lumatan Ravi dengan semangat.

Ravi menghentikan ciumannya.

"Buka matamu, dan tatap aku,"

Ken membuka matanya perlahan. Kemudian, mereka kembali berciuman. Di sela-sela ciuman lembut itu, Ravi membisikan sesuatu di bibir Ken.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

* * *

 **a/n :** Hai saya kembali :) maap lama mengupload chapter ini. bagaimana dengan chapter ini? jujur aja pengerjaan chapter ini butuh waktu seminggu. dan buat kiss scene Raken. butuh waktu satu jam buat saya menulis kiss scene. ini adalah kiss scene pertama saya :') mohon maap jika tidak ada feelnya :') gak kerasa yaa ini sudah chapter lima. di chapter satu saya udah ngomong 'kan epep ini gabakal panjang2. epep ini akan berakhir sebelum saya masuk asrama di bulan agustus. setelah epep ini berakhir, saya akan buat dua cerita LeoN terakhir. setalah itu saya akan hiatus dari dunia ffn :")

cukup sekian a/n saya. akhir kata, kritik dan saran kalian ditunggu di kotak review^^

 **Thanks to :** chandleN, zoldyk, yeonnn, NuyChan, Sky Onix


	6. Chapter 6

**Love At First Sight  
**

.

.

.

 **Edelweise  
**

.

.

.

 **VIXX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Romance.**

 **Rate T**

 **AU. OOC, Typo(s). Plotless** **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Leo-N/Taekwoon-Hakyeon and Ravi-Ken  
**

 **Enjoy Reading**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

* * *

Hakyeon merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Ia memeluk bantal dan guling seolah ia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan kedua benda tersebut.

"Apa kau kelelahan?" tanya Ken sambil melepas kaus kakinya.

"Aku sangat lelah, Ken. Kekasihmu itu benar-benar memanfaatkan tenagaku," ucap Hakyeon sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal.

Ken tertawa, ia sudah menduga Hakyeon akan perotes, "Tapi hari ini menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Apanya yang menyenangkan," suara Hakyeon teredam bantal.

"Tidak perlu pura-pura bertanya, Hakyeon. Aku melihatmu. Kau dan Leo terlihat bahagia. Sepertinya rencanaku dan Ravi tidak akan sia-sia," Ken mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

Hakyeon berbalik dan memandang Ken sebal.

"Apa?" tanya Ken menantang.

Hakyeon menghembukan napas kasar.

"Kau tau, Ken, aku tidak tau bagaimana tepatnya perasaanku saat ini. Tapi, sepertinya aku mulai sedikit tertarik kepada Leo. Ingat. Sedikit," ucap Hakyeon sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'sedikit'.

"Benarkah? Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" tanya Ken antusias.

"Aku tidak tau," ucap Hakyeon. Kedua bola matanya menghindari tatapan penasaran Ken.

"Ck! Kau tidak perlu malu-malu menjijikan seperti itu, Hakyeon," Ken memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Yak! Siapa yang kau sebut malu-malu menjijikan!" Hakyeon melempar bantal ke arah Ken.

"Tentu saja kau. Cepat jawab pertanyaanku!"

Hakyeon terdiam beberapa saat, "Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, aku bingung."

"Sebut saja apa yang kau rasakan sekarang," Ken mencoba bersabar.

"Aku masih tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Tapi, jika aku berdiri di sampingnya, aku merasakan gugup, tiba-tiba hilang kemampuan bicara, dan frekuensi detak jantungku bertambah. Ya. Perpaduan ketiga hal itu."

Ken mengangguk mengerti, "Aku rasa, kau ada dalam tahap jatuh cinta,"

...

"Leo, bagaimana perasaanmu kepada Hakyeon?" Ravi memasang wajah serius.

Leo menatap Ravi datar. Kemudian ia memukul kepala Ravi menggunakan sendok yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Sakit, bodoh!" Ravi mengusap kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Kau mengatakan hal bodoh," ucap Leo santai.

"Ck, aku serius, Leo. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Katakan saja dengan jujur. Kalau kau menyukai Hakyeon katakan. Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, katakan juga. Jawabanmu menentukan apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya,"

Leo memandang Ravi tidak mengerti. Ini masalahnya dan Hakyeon. Kenapa harus Ravi yang menentukan langkah selanjutnya?

"Kenapa kau harus repot-repot menentukan langkah selanjutnya?"

"Jika aku menyerahkan sepenuhnya kepadamu, apa kau akan terus menemui Hakyeon?"

"Aku menemui Hakyeon atau tidak itu masalahku. Aku rasa pertolonganmu dan Ken cukup sampai di sini, Ravi."

Ravi terdiam. Apa ia dan Ken salah karena memaksa Leo berkencan dengan Hakyeon? Apa Leo memutuskan untuk tetap sendiri dan berhenti melanjutkan pendekatan dengan Hakyeon?

"Jadi kau meminta aku dan Ken untuk berhenti ikut campur dalam hubungan asmaramu?"

Leo menarik napas dalam-dalam. Bukan maksudnya menolak bantuan Ken dan Ravi. Bukan juga ia tidak tau berterimakasih kepada pasangan kekasih itu untuk bantuan mereka selama ini. Justru Leo sangat ingin mengucapkan kata terimakasih banyak-banyak.

Leo mengangguk sambil menatap mata Ravi, "Terimakasih kau dan Ken repot-repot membantuku mendekati Hakyeon. Aku rasa bantuan kalian cukup sampai di sini. Sisanya serahkan kepadaku. Karena ini perihal hati dan perasaanku," ucap Leo mantap.

Pada akhirnya Ravi mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengerti apa yang Leo bicarakan.

"Aku harap kau membuat keputusan yang tepat, Leo. Aku hanya bisa memberikanmu satu petunjuk. Hakyeon menyukaimu," ucap Ravi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Leo sendirian.

...

Leo benar-benar tidak tau kapan rasa yang ada di dalam hatinya muncul. Kali pertama ia bertemu Hakyeon, ia yakin perasaan itu belum muncul. Lalu kapan ia menyukai Hakyeon? Pertemuan kedua mereka kah? Pertemuan ketiga? Atau justru memang pertemuan pertama yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan Hakyeon? Semua itu masih menjadi misteri baginya.

Ia sempat kesulitan menerjemahkan perasaannya. Namun, saat ini ia yakin benar bahwa perasaan yang ia rasakan adalah jatuh cinta.

Jika malam sebelumnya alasan ia sulit tidur karena kesulitan menerjemahkan perasaannya, hari ini ia sibuk memikirkan perasaan Cha Hakyeon.

Leo menghembuskan napas berat. Tangannya sejak tadi sibuk mengacak rambutnya—gusar.

Ia sudah memantapkan niatnya untuk mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Hakyeon. Tapi, ia dibuat bimbang setengah mati ketika mengingat cincin yang dipakai Hakyeon.

Setiap benda yang dipakai manusia selalu memiliki arti tersembunyi. Begitu juga dengan cincin yang dipakai Hakyeon. Leo yakin ia tidak salah mengartikan maksud cincin yang dipakai Hakyeon.

Jika seseorang memakai cincin di jari terakhirnya—kelingking, artinya orang itu sedang tidak ingin menjalin hubungan untuk waktu yang lama.

Bukan berarti Leo akan mundur. Leo hanya sedang memikirkan sekenario terburuk jika perasaannya ditolak Hakyeon. Kemungkinan terbesarnya Hakyeon akan menghindarinya. Ia yakin itu.

Masalahnya, ia tidak ingin dihindari oleh seseorang. Terlebih lagi orang yang disukainya.

...

Ken menyantap makan siangnya dengan enggan. Bahkan ia baru saja makan tiga sendok nasi. Sisanya, ia hanya mengaduk-aduk nasi tanpa minat.

"Jadi mulai hari ini kita tidak akan ikut campur dalam perjalanan hubungan Leo dan Hakyeon?" ini sudah kelima kalinya Ken bertanya kepada Ravi. Masih dengan kalimat yang sama dan nada yang sama juga.

"Ken, kau sudah menanyakannya lebih dari tiga kali. Dan kau sudah tau pasti apa jawabannya. Berhentilah mengulang pertanyaan," Ravi mulai kehilangan selera makannya.

"Ck! Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, Ravi. Kau tau sendiri seperti apa Hakyeon jika aku tidak ikut camput dalam masalah ini," Ken meletakkan sendoknya sebal.

Ravi menghembuskan napas gusar. Ini yang paling membuat dirinya repot. Ken selalu bersikap defensif jika itu tentang sahabatnya.

"Ken, seperti yang aku katakan tadi, ini tentang perasaan Hakyeon. Bantuan kita cukup sampai di sini. Jika memang Hakyeon tertarik dengan Leo dan menginginkan hubungannya berlanjut lebih dari teman, aku yakin Hakyeon akan bertindak,"

"Tapi kau tau sendiri Ravi, tidak mudah bagi Hakyeon untuk bertindak. Setidaknya aku harus mengarahkannya," Ken tetap dengan pendiriannya.

Ravi menegak minuman yang ada di mejanya. Menghadapi kekasihnya yang dalam mode menyebalkan seperti ini sangat sulit.

"Baiklah, kau boleh melakukannya. Tapi ingat, kau hanya mengarahkannya dalam mengambil keputusan. Bukan kau yang memberikan keputusan untuknya,"

"Ah akhirnya! Kenapa menunggu kalimat itu keluar dari mulutmu susah sekali sih? Jika kau mengatakannya dari tadi aku tidak perlu menahan lapar seperti ini," ucap Ken sambil menyendok nasi di depannya dan mulai makan dengan penuh semangat.

Ravi dibuat ternganga atas sikap kekasihnya itu.

"Ken, minggu depan kita libur 'kan?"

"Hu'um. Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana jika kita liburan?" ucap Ravi sambil memperhatikan kekasihnya yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Maksudmu kita berempat?"

"Ken, bisakah kita mulai membicarakan hubungan kita berdua? Tanpa Hakyeon dan Leo? Kencan kita sebelumnya sudah dipenuhi oleh rencana kelanjutan hubungan mereka berdua. Jadi, mulai saat ini bisakah kita hanya membicarakan tentang 'kita'?

"Ayyy, apa kau cemburu?"

Ravi diam. Wajahnya terkesan datar. Itu berarti ia marah.

" _Aigo_ , apa Leo yang mengajarkanmu memasang wajh seperti itu? Kau terlihat sangat jelek, Ravi," ucap Ken sambil tersenyum.

"Terserah," ucap Ravi datar.

"Yak! Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Aku akan menuruti keinginanmu. Kau mau apa?"

Ravi masih bungkam. Sebenarnya, ia tidak marah. Hanya saja ia ingin melihat bagaimana perjuangan kekasihnya.

"Kau masih tetap diam? Baiklah. Padahal besok aku ingin menginap di rumahmu selama satu minggu," ucap Ken sedih.

Kedua bola mata Ravi langsung berbinar penuh semangat, "Aku tidak marah! Ayo pulang dan kemasi barangmu. Jangan tunggu besok. Kau akan menginap malam ini,"

Ravi menggenggam tangan Ken erat. Ken tertawa riang melihat tingkah Ravi.

Ah, Ken selalu tau bagaimana cara membuat Ravi kembali bersemangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

* * *

a/n : Hai! saya datang membawa chapter 6. saya benar-benar minta maap untuk keterlambatan chapter enam ini. ini adalah chapter terpendek dan tersulit yang saya buat selama menulis fanfic ini. saya terserang writer block selama dua bulan. saya harus duduk di depan komputer dan nunggu ide dateng. dan saya gak dapet ide sama sekali :") bahkan untuk nulis satu kalimat saya butuh waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit :')

Sebelumnya saya sudah bilang saya bakal hiatus kan? mulai tanggal 19 saya akan hiatus :')

terimakasih banyak buat Phee, NNNN-Chan, dan Kak Riz yang mau repot-repot pm dan ngehebohin(?) aku lewat chat :')

sekali lagi saya minta maap buat segala kekurangan dichapter ini. kritik, dan saran yang membangun dari kalian saya tunggu di kotak ripiu :")

Thanks to :

Guest, naabila, HMYgrey, emma, yeonnn, jaehwxn, Sky Onix,

Phee Anee, NNNN-Chan, chandleN, kyungsoo1314, NEO Lee'90


End file.
